Dreams Become Reality
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Emma dreams of what her fariy tale world childhood would be like, but dreams and reality are two different things...
1. Chapter 1

_A little blonde headed girl ran through the mud chasing a frog her perfect white skirts were covered in mud and her tiara was nearly falling off her head except it was tangled in her knotted blonde curls but she didn't care. Grabbing the wiggling green creature the little princess giggled_

_"Emma" she turned smiling when she saw her father_

_"DADDY!" She cried running into her father's waiting arms_

_"Hey princess what you got there?" Prince James laughed spotting the poor frog_

_"A fwog I'm gonna kiss him and he's gonna to turn into a pwince!" Emma said James laughed_

_"I see you got all dirty chasing down your prince here" James said looking at the ruined dress Emma sighed_

_"Momma's going to be upset you ruined your pretty dress" James said_

_"But maybe we can fix it without Momma finding out." James said he smiled when he saw Emma's face light up before carrying her inside, once in Emma's room James quickly found a copy of the dress Emma was wearing they had double of every outfit Emma wore because she liked to get dirty. James was about to help her change when she pushed him away_

_"No Daddy I big girl I can dress myself!" Emma said_

_"Alright" James said Emma changed into the new dress but had trouble with the buttons on her dress_

_"Here baby let me help." James said as Emma sighed in frustration._

_Carefully buttoning each button James ran his thumb over the Swan shaped birthmark on Emma's shoulder the little girl giggled_

_"Daddy tickles." James chuckled tickling Emma's side the little girl squirmed away giggling James finished buttoning Emma up and fixed her tiara_

_"There a pretty princess" James said when he was done Emma huffed_

_"I don't like dressing like a princess" she grumbled_

_"I know baby" James said kissing her blonde curls they sat like that for awhile in silence until James got an idea._

_"You know what?"_

_"What?"_

_"I think it's that kind of time again" James said holding Emma on his lap_

_"Time for what Daddy?" Emma looked up at him innocently the only way a little girl could._

_"Time... FOR THE TICKLE MONSTER!" James cried tickling Emma's tummy the little girl screamed from laughter and tried squirming away but James held her fast_

_"Daddy stop!" The little girl laughed suddenly a loud noise tore into the room._

!

Emma sat up and shut off her alarm wiping the tears from her eyes Emma got dressed and headed into the kitchen where Mary Margaret was

"You were talking in you sleep again" Mary Margaret said buttering some toast

"What was I raving about this time?" Emma asked remembering Mary Margaret waking up to Emma's screams the night before.

"No raving just... repeating yourself." Mary Margaret said

"What was I saying?"

"Daddy, you dreaming about your folks Emma?" Emma sighed

"Just my dad"

"Well it's better than the nightmare you had the other night we got more sleep with this dream." Emma nodded suddenly there was a wild banging on the door Mary Margaret answered it

"EMMA, EMMA, EMMA!" Henry came racing in at top speed.

"Henry what the-?"

"It's coming! The curse it's breaking!"

"What!" Emma flew to the window sure enough a ominous mist was swallowing the town

"Holy-"

"Emma!" Mary Margaret snapped she hated cursing. Suddenly the walls of the apartment deteriorated

"Holy shit!" Mary Margaret screamed grabbing onto Mary Margaret and Henry Emma got down low a plank of wood struck her in the head and Emma blacked out...

* * *

><p>"Emma? Can you hear me? Emma?" Emma heard her name being called<p>

"Charming stop, she can't hear you" was that Mary Margaret talking who was this Charming guy? She heard something shatter

"James!" Mary Margaret cried so James was this guy's name

"Oh Gods James you've got cut up!" Dang this guy was dramatic.

"I'll go get Doc." Emma slipped back under before she heard James's response. Emma came to awhile later someone was talking to her

"I'm so sorry Emma this is my fault" that James guy again.

"I should have been there to protect you but I wasn't I was hiding in my closet I didn't even think about you." Ok who was this guy?

"I'm sorry baby girl, please wake up" someone was stroking her hair this was getting weird Emma opened her eyes

"Emma?" Everything was out of focus for an instant.

"Emma look at me ok?" She felt him take her hand she stared at the blurry person trying to figure out who it was, then as if someone had hit the auto focus on her vision it cleared David Nolan stood over her

"David? What the hell get out of here!" Emma yelled ripping her hand from his and pushing him away

"Emma, Emma please listen to me!" He begged

"Get out!" She screamed

"Emma baby please-"

"Get out! Your sick if you think I'm going to let you touch me like that! You hear me David Nolan sick!" Emma spat hurt filled David's eyes

"Emma please-"

"Get out!" And with that he fled Mary Margaret came running in followed by Henry

"Emma is everything alright? We heard screaming." Mary Margaret asked Emma gasped when she saw how Mary Margaret was dressed. In a fairyland-like white dress with long dark hair

"I think I'm going to be sick" Emma stated holding her stomach Mary Margaret helped her lay down

"Just lay still it'll be alright." Mary Margaret soothed

"Mary Margaret I'm so sorry" Emma said

"What for?" Mary Margaret frowned

"David, he was in here-"

"I told you that was grandpa running out of the room!" Henry cried

"Grandpa?" Emma sat up but Mary Margaret pushed her back down

"Oh God what did I do?" Emma moaned.

* * *

><p>James wandered around the gardens for a while hurt his sweet baby girl had found them after twenty-eight years only to call him sick. It mostly hurt that she didn't know him if only he had stopped the witch in time, if only Emma had grown up here, he kept thinking of what could have been. Emma's first steps, Emma's first words, Emma's first tooth, Emma's first horse, every skinned knee, and every giggle it angered him that he hadn't been there for that.<p>

"James!" James turned to see Doc approaching

"Emma wants to talk." James nodded before heading back to Emma's room as he walked he wondered if he was ready for Emma's rejection everything in him screamed no. When he arrived he just watched her stare out the window before speaking

"You should really be in bed." Emma jumped and turned to face him she looked like she'd been crying

"I know I'm an idiot, a screw up, and a major disappointment so I have no excuse for what I did." She said this caught James off guard

"You are not any of those things Emma you got hit in the head, you were disoriented I understand." Emma shook her head

"Can we just start over please?"

"I don't know Emma last time you and I were on speaking terms I was putting you in the wardrobe." James joked Emma sank down on her bed

"Please just... am I anything like you expected?"

"Well I imagined you younger"

"Hey, blame the freaking imp for that he could have said a lot earlier than twenty-eight!" James sat next to his daughter.

"You got your mother's temper." Emma rolled her eyes

"So what? I'm more like mom?" James smiled

"Nah, you got my forehead" James said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Now, go to bed" he said getting up

"I'm not a child" Emma argued

"No but your hurt and annoying as it my be you're not leaving this bed." James said

"I got whacked in the head with a board big deal."

"It is a big deal, bed now" James said Emma sighed as he left James thought of one more thing.

"Oh and Emma? No sneaking out I will find you if you do." He chuckled when he heard Emma groan as he left.

_**Hope you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was so glad to be out of bed the next day the sun was shining and it was just a good day in general better yet James invited her on a hunt!

"Can you use a bow and arrow?" James asked her Emma thought for a moment

"When I was a kid they had an archery unit in gym class, I was a pretty good shot." Emma said

"Can I see?" James asked handing her a bow and a quiver full of arrows Emma smiled swinging the quiver onto her back she knocked a arrow and looked for a target Grumpy was helping prepare the horses not to far away the thrill of a challenge rushed through Emma before she took aim and speared Grumpy's hat to a nearby tree

James whistled in approval Grumpy on the other hand was not as impressed as… well… grumpy.

"Crazy kid" they heard him mutter as he freed his hat making James laugh

"Sorry Grumpy!" Emma said Grumpy glared at her for a moment before softening (no one could be angry with Princess Emma for long)

"Aw shucks it's ok just don't shoot me on the hunt" Emma suppressed a giggle

"Deal" she smiled

Soon the horses were ready Emma's was a dark bay Morgan mare named Zuzanna James was a flea bitten gray named ironically enough Charming.

"Here Emma let me help you mount up" James said lacing his fingers together to give Emma a boost before Emma could do anything Henry came running towards them

"Wait!" He cried

"Henry? What's wrong?" Emma asked as the little boy threw his arms around her

"Be careful Mom I want you to come back!" Henry said that broke Emma's heart

"I will kid" she said hugging him back

"Don't worry Henry I'll watch her" James told his grandson and received a hug from Henry as well before Henry headed back to the palace. James helped Emma mount before mounting up himself and soon the hunting party was off. They hadn't gone far when Emma spotted a unicorn James did too

"Is that-?"

"Yep"

"Holy-"

"Emma" James warned her Emma rolled her eyes and watched the unicorn vanish amongst the trees. For the next few hours were uneventful. Suddenly Emma spotted a deer in the trees down wind from them taking aim Emma was about to fire when the deer dropped Emma looked at James who shrugged and drew his sword dismounting Emma, James and a few others in the hunting party went to investigate weapons ready. Emma walked ahead of James and the others so she entered the small thicket first a wolf with one black eye and one red growled at her it was Graham's wolf Emma felt her heart break, the wolf stood protectively over the dead deer baring it's teeth a low but menacing growl came from the creature

"Easy friend" The wolf turned and trotted over to it's companion Emma stared

"We don't want to hurt the Princess and she doesn't want to hurt us." The man said smiling at Emma who lowered her bow

"You're supposed to be dead!" She cried

_**Guess who? C'mon it's SO easy comment and tell me who it is!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap: _

"_We don't want to hurt the Princess and she doesn't want to hurt us." The man said smiling at Emma who lowered her bow_

"_You're supposed to be dead!" She cried_

* * *

><p>He chuckled<p>

"Hello to you too Emma" He gave a bow Emma dropped her bow and ran forward throwing her arms around him.

"Graham!" She cried hugging him breathing in his scent pine, earth, and something sweet Emma couldn't name the last time she'd smelled the intoxicating aroma he'd been kissing her in the sheriff's office and then he had died.

"I missed you," she whispered in his ear she was close to tears

"I missed you too," Graham said lifting her off her feet as he hugged her

"Emma!" James and the others arrived Emma groaned Graham set her down and she turned to face her father

"Dad you remember Sheriff Graham don't you?" Emma said James eyes narrowed at the sight of Graham

"Of coarse I do, Huntsman" James nodded to Graham his form of a hello

"Your Majesty" Graham said bowing _Oh God kill me now!_ Emma thought this was awkward with a capital A. A silence filled the air Graham's wolf nudged Emma's hand

"Hey Buddy" Emma smiled scratching the wolf behind the ear

"I missed you too... even though you growled at me." The wolf whined and licked Emma's hand

"It's ok, your forgiven" Emma smiled if wolves could smile Emma swore it would look like the expression on the animal's face.

"Well we better get back to hunting I promised Snow we'd bring back dinner" James said gesturing for them to file out Emma turned to Graham she didn't want to go she had just found him again.

"Emma come on!" James yelled Emma bit her lip

"Go, I'll see you later" Graham said hugging her goodbye

"I don't want to go I just found you again." Emma whispered

"I know"

"Emma!" James yelled

"Go" Graham said placing her hands on either side of his face Emma crashed their lips together is a sweet kiss that lasted maybe a second longer then it should have in a final goodbye Emma raced out of the clearing gathering her bow as she went and joined the hunting party James gave her a stern look before riding on.

* * *

><p>They returned to the palace with two rabbits and a deer changing out of her hunting clothes Emma thought about Graham until she was called for dinner.<p>

"So I heard you saw Graham today" Snow said taking a bite of her venison and giving Emma a knowing look

"Graham's alive?" Henry cried excitedly Emma blushed

"Yes Graham's alive," she said

"And?" Henry pressed

"And what?" Emma asked

"Did he kiss you again!"

"_Again_?" it was James who spoke

"Yeah, me and Graham kissed before he died" Emma said James frowned

"Where was I during all this?"

"You were still married to Abigail" Henry said

"No Henry he didn't kiss me again" Emma told her son it wasn't a complete lie she'd kissed Graham after all.

"Good because I would have kick his-"

"You say ass and I swear kid you'll be in a world of trouble" Henry didn't finished his sentence and dinner carried on.

* * *

><p>Later that night Emma woke up to something hitting her floor getting up she saw several pebbles hand been thrown through her window. Sticking her head out the window she saw Graham on the ground below smiling Emma watched him climb up a trellis of roses to her window before she pulled him in<p>

"Hey stranger" she giggled feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

"Emma" he whispered into her hair sending chills down her spine

"Graham I'm so happy you're alive" she said burying her face into his chest. And she was she loved Graham she felt him smile against her blonde curls

"I woke up calling your name I was heart broken when you were gone." He admitted Emma's green eyes connected with his moonlight illuminating her face

"Really?" he nodded

"I was terrified Emma one minute you were leaning in to kiss me the next I wake up in the woods alone it was a shock" Emma smiled softly before stretching up to kiss him his soft lips found hers in a moment they kissed for a moment before Emma pulled back

"Promise me you won't leave again" Emma whispered leaning her forehead against his

"I promise" Graham whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY Graham! I LOVED wirting this chapter it was AWESOME thanks to everyone who commented you are all awesome because you all guessed it was Graham (Then again I didn't make it to hard Graham's wolf (which seriously what's his name) was there) lot's of love keep it up and if you have any suggestions on where to take the story let me know I'm up for it!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in a different part of the palace Snow White sat drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"Can't sleep?" James asked walking into the kitchen

"To much to think about" Snow replied

"Like what?" James asked Snow blushed

"Remember when you took that arrow to the shoulder when I was going to kill my stepmother?" James rubbed his shoulder

"It rings a bell."

"You said you would die for me"

"I still will"

"You have an answer for everything don't you?"

"Not everything, I still don't know what that knowing look you gave Emma tonight a dinner was about" James raised an eyebrow at Snow who blushed

"It's nothing Charming" James smiled

"Come on Snow I know you better than that" Snow shook her head

"Did you interrogate the nag with the bad attitude too?" James laughed and kissed his wife. Snow leaned her head on his shoulder just then Henry came in

"You can't sleep either huh?" James asked

"I had a nightmare and Emma's room is too far way" Henry said sitting on the stool next to James

"A nightmare what about?" Snow asked concerned tears welled up in Henry's eyes

"I dreamed you all died and I had to go back to the evil queen" it was clear the very thought frightened him. Snow gestured for Henry to come sit with her she pulled the ten year old into a hug "You'll never have to go back to her Henry I promise." She said as James got up and fixed two mugs of hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"Here bud" James said handing Henry one of the mugs

"And you made fun of me for putting cinnamon on my hot chocolate" Snow said when she saw what James was drinking

"I said it was odd, I didn't say it was bad," James said. A comfortable silence drifted between the three until Henry spoke up

"Do you think Graham's ok out there by himself?" Snow smiled "I'm sure Graham's fine sweetheart but it's sweet of you to worry about him"

"Yeah well he and my mom are meant for each other."

"How so?" James asked

"Well he spared Grandma's life Mom kind owes him hers"

"I don't like the sound of that" James muttered

"Of coarse you don't your way too over protective." Snow laughed

"If I remember correctly you weren't the one who was sword fighting with Emma in your arms" James said

"You did WHAT with Emma?" Snow cried

"Awesome!" Henry said

"Man I forgot you didn't know about that."

* * *

><p>After a while Henry fell asleep Snow smiled down at her grandson he slept peacefully with his head on Snow's lap Snow smiled over at James who was watching them James put a finger to his lips to signal for Snow to be quite before picking up the sleeping little boy James motioned for Snow to follow as he carried Henry to his room. The couple tucked Henry in<p>

"Goodnight Henry" Snow whispered kissing Henry's forehead before her and James left for their room.

"Henry is such a cute little boy." Snow sighed climbing into bed next to her husband

"Smart too, without him we'd still be stuck _there_." James said Snow kissed her husband

"You still kept your promise though"

"Which one?" James asked

"No matter what you do. I will always find you." Snow said quoting her husband James smiled

"And I always will."

* * *

><p>The next day Emma looked around her old room the toys and the crib were still in their place a unicorn mobile hanging over it clinking together softly in the breeze. Emma picked up a tiara off a pillow it was gold and had little pearls shaped like leaves and ivory flowers it was fairy tale appropriate that was for sure.<p>

"Somehow I don't see you wearing that" Emma jumped at her mother's voice Snow chuckled

"I might wear it" Emma said

"When I get married." Snow's eyes got wide

"Emma did Graham-?"

"No! God no! It's just... arranged marriages are common here and I thought..." Snow shook her head

"Your dad wouldn't do that to you your too stubborn." Emma rolled her eyes

"But hypothetically if Graham did ask me would you... would you be ok with that?" Snow smiled

"I would, Graham would need a SWAT team to keep your dad from killing him though." Emma flinched

"That's what I was afraid of" just then they heard shouting in the courtyard below looking out the window James was fighting Henry with a wooden sword and loosing if it was on purpose or not Emma couldn't tell just then a thought occurred to her

"He wanted a boy didn't he?" Snow's face filled with sympathy

"Honestly he didn't care but maybe deep down he wanted a son, Henry should be old enough to take the throne when James passes on so James's starting to prepare him." Snow said Emma nodded it made sense for Henry to be the next king and rule the Enchanted Forest lord knew Emma didn't want to do it.

* * *

><p>Later that day Henry was pouring over a book about Snow and Charming when James came in<p>

"Hey bud nice job today" he said

"Hey Grandpa can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Is it true I'll be king someday?" James nodded

"Awesome!"

"You think so?" James asked

"Yeah I already know what I'm going to do as king!" Henry said excitedly

"What's that?" James chuckled Henry went bright red in the face

"Ask the Mad Hatter's daughter to marry me."

_**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Henry's got a crush! I kinda had to do it after watching "Hat Trick" last night am I the only one who saw something between Henry and Paige or I guess Grace now. Anyway if any of you are starting to wounder if I'm getting off the whole Emma/ Charming thing don't worry I just thought it'd be nice to give everyone else some screen time too. Lots of love please keep reveiwing!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Henry has a what?" Emma stared at her father

"He's got a crush on the Mad Hatter's daughter." James said again Emma tried to process this

"A _crush_?" she couldn't believe it

"Yeah Emma he's ten not four" James said

"I know it's just… he's pointed this girl out to me before she went to school with him but he never said anything about a crush" James rolled his eyes

"He's a ten year old boy Emma he's not going to share _everything _with you."

"Well there's only one thing to do." Emma said

"Way ahead of you" James said

* * *

><p>Grace stared at her letter she read it again:<p>

_You, Grace daughter of the Jefferson are invited to join the court of Prince James and Snow White to be a lady in waiting to Princess Emma._

A lady in waiting to the princess? Grace's heart skipped a beat although she'd miss her father terribly her thoughts were of Prince Henry she'd had a crush on him for sometime now, maybe this was meant to be.

"Papa!" She cried running outside to were her father was chopping wood

"Yes Grace?" her father said wiping his brow with the back of his hand

"I've been asked to join the court as Princess Emma's lady in waiting!" Grace cried happily

"A lady in waiting?"

"Yes! Oh Papa isn't it wonderful?" Her father nodded

"When do you leave?" He asked her

"I don't know right away I should think" her father nodded

"You should start packing then" Grace smiled and hugged her father

"I love you Papa!"

"I love you too" and with that Grace ran to go pack.

* * *

><p>A few days later Emma sat in her room trying to do something with her hair. There was going to be a ball and as much as she didn't want to she had to go.<p>

"Princess Emma?" She turned and saw her new lady in waiting standing in the doorway in a simple yellow dress.

"Come in Grace you can help me" Emma smiled the girl was only ten but still she was a good friend. Grace braided Emma's hair into one long braid before twisting it into a bun at the nape of her neck Emma smiled to wisps of the curly blonde hair framed her face Grace then brushed her cheeks with red blush complimenting Emma's red dress.

"Thank you Grace" Emma smiled

"Your welcome your highness"

"Please call me Emma," she said

"Now, lets find you something to wear to the ball" Grace gasped

"_Me _go to the ball?"

"Why not?" Emma said rummaging through her closet before finding the empress waist dark blue gown she had maid for Grace

"Here put this on" she said Grace gawked for a moment before taking it timidly

"Well go on" Emma smiled before Grace went to go change.

_**AWWWWWWWWWWWW Reveiw please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Emma watched Henry finish his dance with Red who true to her namesake was wearing a deep red almost black looking dress.

"Go dance with Henry" Emma told Grace who'd been watching Henry all night and biting her lip.

"Dance? With Prince Henry? I can't" Grace said

"Can't or won't?" Emma asked

"Can't definitely can't" Emma chuckled

"You realize you're my lady in waiting right? I can order you to go dance with my son." Grace blushed just then James came up to them with Henry,

"Emma, you look lovely tonight" James smiled

"Thank you Father" Emma smiled James elbowed Henry after a moment of silence.

"Oh! Um... you look beautiful tonight G-Grace" he stuttered nervously.

"Thank you Prince Henry" Grace curtsied

"Please call me Henry," he said Grace blushed

"Emma would you like to dance?" James asked

"I would love too" Emma smiled as James led her away she mouthed

"Go" to Grace

* * *

><p>Grace bit her lip nervously Henry swallowed the lump in his throat.<p>

"Would you like to dance?" He asked Grace blushed

"I would be delighted too." Grace said curtsying as Henry bowed before they started to dance. Henry couldn't help but smile Grace's hair was done just like his mom's it looked good on her, heck she looked amazing oh who was he kidding? She looked stunning; she took his breath away for crying out loud! She had for the last ten years!

"So I guess I should thank you for helping Emma see the truth." Grace giggled Henry felt his cheeks heat

"I really didn't do anything it was my mom who broke the curse," he said

"But you did do something you got her to Storybrooke" Grace said

"It was her destiny to come..."

"But you got her here, I think that in itself is amazing."

"You do?"

"Yes, it was very brave of you Henry." She thought he was brave!

* * *

><p>"They're dancing" James said in Emma's ear out of the side of his mouth.<p>

"I see it" Emma said Grace and Henry were dancing and Henry was smiling like a fool

"Looks like our evil plan worked" Emma said smiling

"What evil plan?" Snow asked making them jump she chuckled

"Look for yourself" James, said gesturing towards Henry and Grace who were now talking.

"Charming! You didn't meddle with Henry's love life did you?"

"Emma helped"

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus there Dad."

"Emma!"

"He's ten what kind of love life does he have?"

"Besides why deny someone the happiness you and I have?" James said. Or me and Graham Emma thought though she didn't say it aloud. She suddenly felt a sharp pang at Graham's absence she missed him horribly.

"I'm going to go take a walk," Emma said

"Do you want me to come with you?" Snow asked

"No I'll be fine" Emma said

"You dance with him" she said pushing her father in her mother's direction. She smiled as they started to dance and headed out to the gardens. And that's when she saw him bathed in moonlight Graham stood in the garden

"Graham!" She cried running to him he smiled

"Emma, you look so beautiful tonight" he said leaning his forehead against hers she kissed him soundly.

"Dance with me?" He said when they came up for air

"Always" Emma smiled before he bowed, she curtsied and the to began to dance using the moon as a spotlight.

_**AWWW their all so happy... for now... [insert evil laugh here]**_


	7. Chapter 7

They hadn't been alone long when they saw the knights approaching

"The Evil queen's knights!" Graham hissed to Emma

"Run" with that Graham ran to the forest and Emma ran to the palace.

"Dad!"

"Emma what's wrong?" Snow asked

"T-the evil queen's knights!"

"What!" James cried

"Outside" James unsheathed his sword

"I'm coming with you" Emma said

"No, stay with your mother" James argued

"But Dad-"

"No buts Emma stay here" James said heading out with the knights Snow nudged Emma away to her room

"Stay here I'll set everyone up with a room tonight." Snow said as soon as she was gone Emma got her bow and arrows knocking an arrow she dropped several dark knights from her window James was sword fighting with a knight his shoulder already bloody if it was his blood Emma couldn't tell. James swung his sword at his opponent trying to accommodate his injured shoulder leaving his side unprotected momentarily the dark knight stabbed James's side making him scream out in pain

"DADDY!" Emma screamed as James fell fitting her bow she took down the knight who hurt her father as the remaining few rode away Emma ran out of the palace tears streamed from her eyes

"Daddy!" She dropped to knees beside him James didn't stir

"Daddy wake up!" Emma screamed shaking him

"Daddy please! Don't leave me!" Emma sobbed James remained still.

_**Sorry it's short please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_He called out to her_

_"Emma? Emma where are you?" He was getting worried she'd been out of his sight too long_

_"Emma?" A sneeze sounded from a pile of stuffed animals in the corner of the room, James dug through it until he found Emma buried in stuffed animals glaring at him_

_"What are you doing out of bed?" James asked_

_"I said I wasn't going to bed" Emma replied which came out_

_"I wed I wasn't going to wed" because of her cold_

_"And Doc said you were to go straight to bed and to stay there." James countered lifting his four year old out of the mound of stuffed animals he smiled when her saw her clutching her teddy bear Snuggles that James had given her for her second birthday._

_"I think Snuggles agrees with me don't you Snuggles?" James said sitting his daughter down on the bed and picking up the bear he made the bear nod. Emma crossed her arms in annoyance as James pulled back the covers_

_"In you go" James said tucking Emma in_

_"Twell Meh a stwory" Emma begged_

_"Alright what do you want to hear?" James asked although he already knew_

_"How yew meb Momma" he smiled_

_"I was riding in a carriage to my then fiancée Abigail to her palace. When a felled tree blocked our path suddenly a thief swooped down and snatched a bag of jewels that had my mother's ring inside so I went after the crook, after capturing her in a net we set off in a quest for the ring, along the way she tried to get rid of me numerous times and we had a run in with trolls but when it was over we got the ring back and I promised your Momma I'd always find her." A short laugh sounded behind them James turned to find Snow standing in the doorway holding her pregnant belly_

_"Don't listen to him Emma he never could tell the story right."_

_"And like you can do better?" James scoffed good-naturedly_

_"I'd tell the truth"_

_"That was the truth!"_

_"But not the whole truth, I got rid of you once and I didn't do a very good job at it." Snow laughed James rolled his eyes just then Emma yawned_

_"Momma sing me the lullaby please?" She begged_

_"Alright" Snow said sitting down on the bed._

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow a bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true here is the place where I love you._

_Badadadada..._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true here is the place where I love you." Snow sang as Emma dropped off._

* * *

><p>"Deep in the meadow, under the willow a bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when again they open, the sun will rise.<p>

Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true here is the place where I love you.

Badadadada...

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true here is the place where I love you." Emma heard her mother softly singing to her father who was in a comma (again) the melody struck a chord with her. Snow saw Emma face

"Your father used to sing that when I was pregnant with you I'd wake up and he'd be singing softly to you, his mother sang it to him." Snow explained Emma's mind instinctively went back to her painful childhood she used to hum that melody to herself every night when she was younger tears sprung to her eyes

"Emma?" Snow said panicked

"When I was little I'd hum that melody to myself it was always running in the back of my head…" tears rolled down Snow's face

"He can't leave us we just got him back!" Emma whimpered tears running down her face to match Snow's. After a while Snow fell asleep. Emma stayed up gripping her father's hand

"Daddy please wake up" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Henry sat on his bed hugging his knees crying there was a knock at his door.<p>

"Come in" he said not caring who it was.

"Henry?" He looked up Grace stood in the door.

"Hey Grace" Henry said wiping his eyes

"Are you ok?" Grace asked

"My grandfather's hurt he could die I'm the heir, I'm not ready to be king!" Henry said

"He'll be ok you'll see" Grace said hugging Henry as the ten year old cried.

_**Ok I know you hate me BUT this was key to my story you'll see why later, please keep reviewing!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Ok Emma ready?" James asked as his thirteen year old knocked an arrow_

_"Ready" Emma said_

_"Ok aim, draw the string back, fi-" the bow let out a sharp twang and the arrow hit the target dead center of the bulls-eye._

_"re..."_

_"Like that Daddy?"_

_"Yes... exactly like... that..."_

_"Daddy? Did I do it wrong?" Emma asked biting her lip nervously_

_"No! Emma that... that was amazing!" James cried_

_"Really?"_

_"Truly, no one could do better." James told her Emma smiled knocking another arrow and firing at the target her second arrow split her first down the middle James whistled_

"_Let me try! Let me try!" A little voice cried behind them to see his nine year old son Seth standing behind him clutching his wooden sword in one hand James laughed ruffling his son's black hair like his mother's_

"_When your older bud," He promised._

* * *

><p>Emma sighed it was late but sleep wouldn't come as she tossed and turned in her bed worrying the advisers had warned them her father may not wake up leaving Snow to rule alone until Henry finished his training.<p>

"God he's only ten!" Emma muttered going down to the kitchen for some hot chocolate with cinnamon.

She was half way there when she realized something _oh god Graham! _She thought running to grab her bow and arrows; she woke the stable boy and mounted Zuzanna and galloped into the woods in search of him

"Graham!" Emma yelled

"Graham!" The huntsman appeared

"Emma?" she dismounted and ran to him

"Graham thank god!" She sobbed into his chest

"Emma what happened?" Graham asked concerned

"My dad's in a comma" Emma whimpered Graham's eyes widened

"Emma I'm so sorry" she shook her head

"I need to wake him up I need you to take me to… Mr. Gold."

"What? Emma no!" Graham cried

"I can't let him die Graham he has to wake up" Emma said

* * *

><p>"<em>Emma?" James knocked on her door Princess Alexandra answered<em>

"_King James" She said curtsying_

"_Princess Alexandra" James bowed_

"_Alex let him in already!" Emma yelled from inside the room. Alexandra moved to let James pass he gasped when he saw Emma dressed in a beautiful wedding dress the bust was covered in delicate silk apple blossoms she had a tiara that had been her grandmother's on a blue ribbon was sewn into the dress, all she was missing was something borrowed._

_"Emma, you look..."_

_"Stunning?" She supplied James smiled_

_"Nervous?"_

_"Yes" Emma blushed_

_"It's normal to be nervous" James smiled taking her arm._

_"Whoa." Seth said entering the room_

_"Emma you look..."_

_"Lovely?" Emma suggested_

_"Like a girl!" Seth said_

_"Love you too Dork" Emma said rolling her eyes at her brother's remark._

_"Come on you two the weddings going to start soon." James laughed as his children bickered playfully._

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EMMA NO! Pleases reveiw!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Emma followed the guard through the dark hollows of the mines to a prison of some sort.

"Well hello there deary" a creaky voice called from the cell

"Gold" Emma said coldly

"I've come to make a deal."

"Yes, yes I know why you're here" the imp said

"You want to wake your father from his comma."

"Yes." Rumplestilskin threw himself against the bars of his cage.

"All magic comes with a price!" The imp said smiling creepily

"I know, name your price"

"A favor I guess that would make three now" the imp sneered

"Help me Gold or I swear to God!"

"Alright, alright!" The imp rummaged through his tattered pockets until he produced a vial.

"One drop of this shall wake him." Rumplestilskin said holding it out to her. Emma took the vial

"Thank you."

"Remember dearie you owe me a favor." Emma nodded before leaving vial in hand she raced back to the palace.

* * *

><p><em>There was a knock at his study's door.<em>

_"Come in" he called he expected it to be Snow, or even one of his knights not a crying Emma holding her clearly pregnant belly_

_"Emma?" James cried in alarm_

_"He's dead, I'm pregnant and he's dead!" Emma sobbed James held Emma tightly as she sobbed into his chest_

_"It'll be alright baby you'll see." James soothed rubbing her back._

_"I'm naming him H-Henry. Henry David" Emma cried_

_"It's a nice name baby," James told her_

_"Please wake up Daddy, come back to me please!" Emma cried James looked at his daughter_

_"What was that baby?"_

* * *

><p>Emma slowed her pace as she entered her parent's room Doc was there<p>

"Any change?" Emma asked, Doc looked sadly at the princess

"None, your Highness I'm sorry" Emma nodded

"Thank you Doc," she said as the old dwarf left, the moment he was gone Emma rushed to her father's side. Uncorking the vile she tipped it so that a single drop fell into her father's mouth

"Please wake up Daddy, come back to me please!" She begged as tears streamed down her face for a moment nothing happened suddenly James's eyes fluttered open

"Daddy? Oh my God Daddy!" Emma cried hugging him

"Emma?" James said hoarsely

"Emma what's going on in here?"

"Snow" Snow's eye got wide

"J-James!" Snow rushed forward their grandson at her heels

"Grandpa!" Henry ran nearly tackling his grandfather Emma was so happy she didn't scold Henry about being careful.

"Henry, my brave boy" James held his grandson close pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead then Henry's then kissing Snow's lips James held his family in his arms there was hugging and kissing and many tears of joy shed between the royals as they clung to one another celebrating the return of there beloved husband, father, and grandfather.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile while the Charmings were celebrating their reunion Rumplestilskin sat in the darkest corner of his cell contemplating what he wanted from Emma Swan. For his son Baelfire to return to him? The imp shook his head he wanted Balefire's return to be on his son's own terms. Her first born? No Henry wasn't a baby and to tell the truth the boy irked him something terrible for unexplained reasons. Straw and a spinning wheel? But what would he do with the gold once he spun it?<p>

"What do I want?" Rumple muttered

"How about a job?" Rumplestilskin's head snapped up Regina stood in the door way

"What do you want?" He sneered

"I've come to make a deal."

"Have you now? Well I'm sorry dearie I don't make deals with you anymore." The imp spat

"I thought you'd say that" Regina said

"So I brought a little... motivation. Bring her in." She said to one of her knights who left and returned with a hooded figure. Regina shoved the hood off the figure to reveal a frightened Belle.

"Belle?" Rumplestilskin threw himself against the bars of his cage reaching out for his true love

"Rump!" Belle rushed forward she was almost to him when she hit the end of her chains it was then Rumplestilskin realized she was shackled at the wrists.

"Let her go!" The imp cried

"I'll let her go once I get what I want!" Regina spat

"I'm so sorry" Belle sobbed

"This is all my fault Rump I'm so sorry!" Belle sobbed hanging her head

"Belle look at me" he said tears streamed down her face as she looked at him

"None of this is your fault you hear me? It's going to be ok" Belle nodded

"What do you want?" Rumplestilskin asked Regina

"To destroy Emma's Swan's happiness you get me leverage over her and her family you get Belle."

"Rump don't! Please don't do this!" Belle sobbed

"I'll do it" Rumplestilskin said ignoring Belle's cries he couldn't look at her it would break his heart.

"Excellent" Regina said retreating and taking Belle with her

"Rump! RUMP!" Belle screamed as she was led away now he dared meet her gaze

"Listen to me Belle, everything will be alright! It's going to be ok Belle you'll see! I love you Belle!" He yelled after her retreating form once she was gone Rumplestilskin sunk down into his dark corner once more he now knew what he wanted for Emma Swan, his freedom.

_**YAY James woke up! Belle and Rumplestilskin reunited (kinda) at long last yay! He's not my favorite character but he has a heart (it's three sizes too small but you know whatever) and he REALLY loves Belle please reveiw!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Emma wandered with Graham through the trees; the forest was so… peaceful, way different from Boston or even Storybrooke for that matter.

"Emma?" She looked up at Graham he smiled at her

"I never got to thank you for bringing back my memories so…" he leaned down to kiss her

"_Thank you._" He whispered she smiled against his lips before pulling away slightly

"Your welcome" she whispered she was going to kiss her again when rustling came from some near by bushes instantly Emma and Graham reach for their bows when a man stumbled out of the bushes.

"Really what's a guy gotta do to help the poor around here!" He said scrambling for a bag of gold he'd dropped

"Not stealing it may be an option!" Emma snapped the man looked up

"Emma?" Emma gasped

"_August?_" The former writer scrambled to his feel

"Robin Hood actually" Graham said dryly August noticed Graham for the first time

"Oh Gods not _you _again!" August groaned

"You know each other?" Emma asked

"Unfortunately yes, more then I'd like too." Graham replied

"Oh come on! That was twenty-eight years ago!" August cried

"And only briefly forgotten!" Graham snapped fire in his eyes

"Ok someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Emma cried August looked over at Emma then to Graham rolled his eyes then back to Emma.

"We're brothers."

_**Sorry for the late/ short update I've been busy with another story and I just Knocked this out in half an hour kinda droped a bomb on you guys though it's my theory that August is Robin Hood and to me he kinda looks like Graham guess we'll find out Sunday during 'The Return'**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh. My. God." Emma could see it now the curly hair, the eyes that were infinite colors given the light, the unshaven rough and tumble look there was no doubt they were brothers.

"I should have gotten rid of you years ago!" Graham snarled

"Well excuse me if Father thought I was worth more than you I _am _older." August snapped Graham's jaw set he pulled back the bow string and took aim

"Graham wait!" Emma cried stepping in front of August Graham lowered his bow not wanting to shoot Emma

"He's your _brother._"

"He's a thief!"

"Aw thanks bro love you too!" August said

"You be quiet!" Emma said over her shoulder to August

"Thief or not, he's still your family and family does not kill family no matter how annoying they may be."

"Hey!"

"I said quiet! Graham please, he's the only family you have other then the wolves." Emma begged

"I've got you Emma and Henry, and besides he's wanted for Murder, Treason and Treachery!"

"For doing the right thing!" August protested

"August I swear to god I'll let him shoot you if you don't shut up!" Emma snapped that ended August's protests.

"Graham, please" Emma begged Graham sighed

"Fine" He said before looking at the sky

"It's getting dark I better get you back to the palace." Graham mumbled Emma nodded

"I'll come with you!" August offered

"Ok" Emma said Moving so she could walk beside Graham. They walked in silence until they reached the edge of the woods,

"I can handle myself from here." Emma said turning to Graham

"I'll tell them soon I promise."

"I know I just hate sneaking around" Graham told her

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Graham said before kissing her goodbye. Emma walked towards the palace but turned when she heard someone following her.

"Unlike my brother I'm not scared of your father." Said August

"August…"

"I'll abandon my ways Emma I swear just let me come with you" Emma sighed

"Fine." And with that the went inside the palace.

_**Sir Robin Hood... Nah I like August better still don't know if Emma makes it to court in time with Kathryn they played a rerun of "7:15AM" last night :-( BUT on the upside a brand new chapter! Please reveiw!**_


	13. Chapter 13

James was less than pleased that Emma had allowed Robin Hood inside the palace, for although he was an enemy of the Evil Queen (as were most the occupants of the Enchanted Forest) Robin Hood had a bad reputation in James's kingdom as well as King Richard's. (Do to stealing food from some villages many years ago.) But Emma was able to convince him to knight Robin Hood so he could prove his worth. It was a sunny morning shortly after August (as Emma still called him in private) was knighted when Emma and August were having a shooting competition. Emma's bow twanged as she drove an arrow expertly into the dummy's chest

"Whoa." August said Emma smirked

"Think you can do better?" Emma asked

"No one can do better than Emma Swan." Graham laughed stepping out from behind the dummy

"Graham!" Emma launched herself into his arms

"What would your father say if he could see you now?" August laughed

"Shut up August let me have my moment!" Emma snapped Graham laughed before capturing her lips.

"I've missed you this week," Emma whispered against his lips

"You know I should really report this to your father." August said

"But you won't." Emma said

"Oh yeah? What's stopping me princess?" August laughed

"It's called chivalry you moron you know that thing your bound by." Emma said rolling her eyes Graham frowned

"May I have a word alone with you?" He asked

"Sure" she Said as Graham led her into the woods finally they stopped

"You didn't tell your father about us?" He asked

"He just woke up I don't want to compromise his health!" Emma defended herself

"The longer you wait the harder it's going to be! Are you ashamed of me Emma?"

"What! No! Graham I'm not ashamed just cautious."

"Emma I trusted you to tell your parents!"

"And you can still trust me!" Emma panicked where was he going with this?

"No I can't... I can't be with someone who lies, you lied to me Emma."

"I didn't lie!" Emma panicked she need him to understand to tell her it was ok and he still loved her.

"Goodbye _your Highness_." Graham said bowing before walking away Emma felt liked she'd been punched in the gut.

"Graham!" She yelled after him

"Graham please don't go! _I love you_!" Emma begged but he was already gone. Tears streamed down Emma's face she couldn't lose Graham not again!

"Graham!" Emma jogged after him

"Graham!" The deeper Emma wandered the darker the sky got.

_**DUN DUN DA! Ok blame Twilight for this one it's super corney but hey who cares? PLEASE R&R**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Where's Emma?" James asked when she didn't appear at diner.

"I'm sure she's just running late." Snow said Henry feared otherwise but said nothing. Despite his wife's assurances James saddled up and went looking for his daughter. As he arrived at the shooting range he noticed one of Emma's arrows imbedded in the dummy's chest and the field was empty _had there been trouble?_ James wondered as he rode into the woods. The sun descended and a cold night set in James pulled his cloak tighter around himself glad for its warmth, he could only think about how cold Emma must've been recalling she'd worn a simple hunting dress suited for warmer weather. It was almost completely dark when he came across Robin Hood, rage flashed through him.

"Where is she?" He barked

"I don't know she went into the woods and never came out!" Robin reported James knew he was telling the truth.

"Go back to the palace and gather a search party" Robin bowed and ran off the way James had come as James rode on calling Emma's name. Hours passed with no sign of her James feared the worst when he heard crying he followed the noise until he found a sobbing Emma curled up in a ball.

"Emma!" He quickly dismounted and threw his cloak around his shivering daughter

"Emma baby look at me alright?" He said tears streamed down Emma's face as she met his concerned gaze

"He left me" Emma whimpered

"Who baby?" James asked but instead of an answer Emma burst into sobs

"Oh Emma it's alright baby girl." James said hugging her close before picking her up and setting her on his horse and riding out of the woods. When they arrived at the palace Snow was waiting for them

"Emma! James!" She cried rushing out to meet them Emma didn't lift her head as if she hadn't heard. Snow threw her arms around her daughter but Emma didn't move to return the embrace instead she shivered Snow felt Emma's forehead concern creasing her face

"She's burning up" Snow quickly rushed Emma off to bed.

Emma's fever broke around midnight and when it did the princess woke up screaming plagued by horrible nightmares. This woke up Snow and James who ran to their daughter's room instantly. When they got there Emma sat in bed sobbing

"It was so horrible" she cried as her mother moved to comfort her

"I was alone with my worst fears she was going to kill Henry!" She sobbed

"Shhhh, its ok Emma it was just a dream." Snow soothed her

"How can I help ease your mind?" James asked his daughter.

"Stay in here with me, at least until I fall asleep" Emma begged James and Snow nodded and laid down next yo their daughter who much to their dismay slept fitfully waking every few hours from a horrible nightmare. Needless to say it was a restless night for the Charmings.

**_DUN DUN DA! Please review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

"We can't just ignore this!" Snow snapped at her husband a week after the incident in the woods.

"I'm not ignoring it Snow I'm just not bringing it up every time Emma's in the room," James said

"So the fact our daughter's become withdrawn doesn't worry you?" Snow demanded

"It worries me but Emma's strong she can take care of herself."

"James! She needs to get out of the palace! At least take her with you to check up on _him_" Snow begged James sighed

"Fine" so half an hour later James and Emma where walking through the mines that held Rumplestilskin.

"Come to visit?" Rumplestilskin called from his cell

"Had to make sure you where still here." James answered

"Not to be rude _Prince Charming _but I wasn't talking to you." The imp sneered

"I was talking to _Emma._" Emma paled

"I know what I want dearie." He said James turned to Emma

"What does he mean Emma?" He asked her

"What's your price?" Emma asked ignoring her father

"Nothing big… I could easily get it from Daddy dearest here but he's to smart to make deals with me." Rumplestilskin said

"The price Gold!" Emma snapped

"Just keep in mind dearie I gave it to you I can take it away just as easily." Emma looked frightened

"Emma what did you do?" James asked

"She owes me a favor, a favor for saving _you_." Rumplestilskin cackled

"Emma?" James said turning to his daughter

"I'm so sorry" Emma cried

"I made some deals in Storybrooke he never collected and Mom needed you they were going to take Henry's childhood from him, I know it's selfish but they needed you… _I _needed you Daddy." Emma cried

"_Women_, so _emotional_ huh Charming?" Rumplestilskin said

"What's your price?" Emma asked the imp

"My _freedom_"

"No way!" James cried

"She has no choice a deals a deal."

"Emma, you can't do this!" James cried

"I'm _so _sorry Daddy." She said before turning to the grinning monster in his cell.

"Alright Gold, set him free."

* * *

><p>Henry crept down the servants stairs Grace trailing behind him.<p>

"Henry where are we going?" Grace asked

"You'll see" Henry smiled as he led her to the bottom of the steps into the gardens a picnic blanket was laid out on the ground covered with food

"Oh Henry!" Grace gasped

"I hope you like it" Henry blushed

"I love it!" Grace cried just then riders raced across the drawbridge

"They have returned! Princess Emma and King James have returned!" A guard yelled Henry bit his lip.

"Go" Grace said gently

"Your Mother needs you." Henry smiled his thanks before racing away

"What happened?" His grandmother asked as Henry arrived

"Rumplestiltskin tricked Emma, he's a free man." His grandfather replied

"Emma how could you?" Robin Hood cried

"Shut up August this is all your fault!" His mother snapped

"_My_ fault?"

"Yes your fault! If you hadn't told Graham I hadn't told my parents yet we wouldn't have gone into the woods causing the wood incident and forcing me to go visit the creepy imp none of this would have happened!" Emma yelled

"Tell us what?" James asked

"I'm not to blame Graham is!" Robin argued

"Tell us what?" James asked again

"Me and Graham were seeing each other!" Emma cried

"What!" James cried

"Oh don't be so surprised!" Emma snapped

"Stop it!" Henry cried before racing away

"Henry!" Emma yelled following him into the woods.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rumplestiltskin stood before Regina who smirked<p>

"Family troubles? _Perfect_." She smiled evilly

"Now give me Belle," the man demanded

"Fine" Regina sighed snapping her fingers two guards stepped from the shadows with a shackled Belle between them. Belle fell shackles and all into his arms

"Y-you did it?" She whispered

"Yes, I had to save you." He replied using his magic to unshackle her and materializing in the hall of the Dark Castle moments later. The place remained unchanged as ever as he healed her wounds were the manacles had dug into her skin Belle stared at him.

"What?" He asked her

"You just damned all of us." Came Belle's response

_**DUN DUN DA! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Graham trudged through the woods hurt Emma had lied to him maybe he'd been right about man all along, couldn't be trusted.

"Graham!" He spun around to where the voice had called him _Emma?_

"Graham! Were are you?" Emma's voice cried she sounded scared

"Emma!" Graham took off running towards the voice he _had _to get to her soothe her fears because he loved her and wouldn't, _couldn't _stop even if he'd wanted to.

"Emma?" He burst into a clearing Emma stood tears running down her face.

"Graham!" She ran to him throwing her arms around him

"Are you ok?" He asked her

"I'm fine" Graham crashed his lips down on hers but something was wrong Graham opened his eyes he was kissing Regina not Emma. Graham reeled back in shock

"Oh Graham!" Regina mocked him

"What have you done to her!" Graham cried

"Nothing yet." Regina replied grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and kissing him again Graham shoved her off

"No! I don't belong to you anymore! My heart belongs to Emma!" he cried Regina scowled

"Foolish Huntsman you will _always _be _mine._"

* * *

><p>Emma stumbled blindly through the woods<p>

"Henry!" She called with no response just then she heard a child's scream

"Henry!" She ran towards the sound someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her into a tree knocking her out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in the Enchanted Forest Belle walked out of the Dark Castle and down the path away from a stunned Rumpelstilskin about half way down the path she could hear him screaming and glass shattering for a moment she considered turning back and soothing him, but she pressed on the last thing Belle needed was to love a man who loved magic more than her.<p>

_**Sorry Rumbelle fans but he dosen't deserve her just rewatch the season finale and you can see that much I mean A) He chose magic over her AGAIN! and B) He was so far ahead of her it's like dude, you thought she was dead for, how many years? And now you're not even holding her hand? WHAT THE FAIRY DUST IS WRONG WITH YOU! Please Review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

When Emma opened her eyes she found herself in a cell her head hurt and wanted nothing more then a drink of water. She crawled across the floor not yet trusting her legs and found a small barred window into the next cell.

"Hello?" there was movement and then a weak voice

"Emma?" The speaker shifted into the light

"Graham!" He looked like hell his curly hair was greasy and he had bags under his eyes He edged closer until he could reach through the bars and touched her face gingerly

"Emma, this is bad" if this was Storybrooke and they weren't in danger she would have shot a sarcastic comment his way but this wasn't Storybrooke and Emma was quite sure they were in danger. Just then they heard footsteps and Graham retreated to the shadows of his cell the door to Emma's cell opened and Regina entered

"Good you're awake" She said smiling wickedly

"What do you want Regina!" Emma snapped

"For your mother and father to pay dearly for the pain your mother caused me."

"What the hell did she do?" Emma asked no one had ever told her why her mother was hated so much.

"She told a secret she swore she'd keep and it cost me dearly." Regina said

"So its _not _all that crap about her being prettier than you?"

"No" Emma pondered this for a moment _damn Disney was way off!_ She thought

"Where's Henry?" Emma demanded

"Safe" Regina said vaguely

"Where is he! I swear to God Regina if you touch him I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? You don't have it in you." Regina sneered

"Don't under estimate me when it comes to those I love" Emma snarled Regina laughed and left.

* * *

><p>Henry looked around the room Regina had given him in her palace. He <em>hated <em>it. He wanted his room back at the castle, he wanted his grandparents, he wanted Grace, and most importantly he wanted Emma, Where was she? He knew she'd followed him into the woods had she been kidnapped as well?

"Henry?" Regina entered his room dressed in her usual black attire rage filled him but he hid it

"It's time for dinner" She said as he followed her out, he was reluctant to eat of coarse this was the evil queen here but he needed to protect Emma at all costs so he ate with Regina in silence then pretended to be sleepy and excused himself to his room.

"Goodnight Henry" Regina called after him as he went to his room he quickly wrote a note and then whistled like his grandmother had shown him summoning a dove quickly tying the note to the birds leg he whispered to the creature

"Take this to Queen Snow and King James, hurry friend." He whispered as he set the bird free as he watched the bird fly away he prayed that help would come.

* * *

><p>A bird beat it's wings frantically against the window catching Snow White's attention opening the window the bird landed on her hand seeing a note tied to the animals leg she undid the knot and read the note<p>

**_Dear Grandma and Grandpa,_**

**_SEND HELP! I'm stuck in the Evil Queen's palace and I don't know where Emma is! Tell Grace I'm alright I love you._**

- **_Henry_**

Snow gasped quickly breaking off some bread from her untouched dinner she fed the bird and set it free.

"James!" He came running into the room

"What is it what's wrong?" He asked she handed him the note after he read it James paled dramatically

"Oh my Gods" James groaned

"What are we going to do?" Snow asked

"Send help" James said before calling a late night war council meeting.

_**There you know that everyone's alive now please reveiw!**_


	18. Chapter 18

"We need an army!" James decreed it was late and yet the entire war council was here.

"Fighting is a bad idea, giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything." Jiminy Cricket said

"This is my daughter and grandson we're talking about!" James cried

"James, we all know you're worried about Henry and Emma we are too but Regina's got magic we do not." Red said

"Says the were- wolf." James said Red blushed

"we are ready to lay down our lives for Princess Emma and Prince Henry" Robin Hood said

"Yeah while Lover boy over here does that who's going to make sure we _get in _the castle? Let's get back to the fighting thing" Grumpy said making Robin Hood turn bright red

"Grumpy I know you're not Stealthy by any means but do you think you could do it?" Snow asked Grumpy nodded

"Sure, I could get the kids out of there." He said

"You're going to need more than a dwarf and a army" A woman said stepping from the shadows

"Who are you?" James demanded

"My name is Belle, I know a way to get you some magic." She said

"How?" Snow asked

"I can manipulate Rumpelstilskin into helping us all I ask is that you return me to my father's kingdom." Snow looked as James seeing how desperate and tired he was she knew what he was going to say

"Done."

_**OK I'm REALLY tired and I ran out of Ideas so yeah sorry it's short, please review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Emma sat on the ground of her cell. It was hot as hell Graham hadn't spoken too her since she woke up and she was starting to wonder if he was alive.

"Emma?" Graham's voice sounded dry cracked neither had drank water in hours and the heat wasn't helping much

"Yes Graham?"

"Take me somewhere you've been, somewhere cool, anywhere but here." Graham said Emma thought a moment before closing her eyes

"Alright, a old covered bridge, a creek that only pops up when it rains hard. The inside of the bridge is cool and dark, especially when it rains, the sound of rain on the old tin roof, _ping, ping, ping,_ the inside is covered in writing mostly names of lover's, and on one high beam the name Emma Swan is carved." Emma said feeling blissfully cool at the memory of the small covered bridge she'd visited often when she was fourteen.

"Where is this place?" Graham asked

"Winterset, Iowa" Emma smiled as the words tumbled from her lips. Just then the cell door opened Emma heard Graham skitter into the shadows of his cell as Regina entered

"What do you want?" Emma snapped

"I just wanted to show you something," Regina said with a wave of her hand Henry appeared

"Henry!" He looked pale, his eyes cold

"Henry?" He turned to Regina

"Mom, may I please have a moment alone with the prisoner?"

"Of coarse come to dinner when you're ready." Regina said leaving. The moment Regina was gone Henry bowled Emma over in a hug

"Emma! I'm so sorry!" He cried

"Henry! Oh my God are you ok?"

"I'm ok are you?"

"I'm ok, we're going to be fine and when we get out of here I promise no more fighting with August or with Grandpa James!"

"I sent a note to Grandma and Grandpa, the animals are a buzz with news Grandpa James is sending an army!"

* * *

><p>Belle moved up the path to the Dark Castle her heart racing. When she arrived the great hall was destroyed. Shards of glass lay on the floor and Rumpelstilskin sat cradling the cup she'd chipped in the middle of it all.<p>

"Belle?" His eyes were crazed as he stared at her

"I need help," Belle said

"What happened love?" He asked concerned

"The Evil Queen has captured my friend Emma, help the army that is going to rescue her and I'll come back." Rumplestiltskin pondered this moment she knew he'd do anything for her, anything but love her more then magic. Rumpelstilskin nodded

"Deal." And with a sweep of his hand the room was put to rights setting the chipped cup down on the table Rumplestiltskin hooked his arm with her and left the Dark Castle down to the army waiting at the base of the mountain when they arrived the army marched off to Regina's castle to save the Savior.

_**There you go! please reveiw!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Henry rode through the forest on the black horse he had stolen. The sound of dark knights behind him he had to get away, _ride like the wind!_ An arrow whizzed past his ear

"Help!" Henry screamed hopping someone would hear him; suddenly soldiers wearing his Grandparent's crest appeared

"Prince Henry!" One called Henry rushed to them a whole army waited behind them

"Someone take him back to the palace!" Someone yelled

"I'll take him!" Red said breaking formation and galloping up beside Henry's horse

"Come on kid!" Red yelled it was midnight when Red and Henry arrived back at the palace

"Henry!" Snow cried as her and James rushed out to meet them

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Henry cried as Snow grabbed him off his horse in a hug.

"I'm heading back," Red said

"Red it's late stay here and rest." Snow said Red shook her head

"As tempting as that is I have men waiting for me." Red said riding away her red hood snapping behind her like a flag. Snow set Henry on the ground and hurried to get some hot chocolate with cinnamon for the three of them.

"How'd you get away?" James asked as he shepherded his grandson inside, Henry swallowed a lump in his throat, he blinked back tears

"Henry?" James asked concerned

"She made me leave her," he whimpered before starting his tale.

* * *

><p><em>"Henry you have to go!" Emma cried frantically<em>

_"What? Emma no!" Henry cried he couldn't leave her there, not with Regina!_

_"Henry go, run and don't stop until you reach home," Emma urged_

_"No! Emma I won't leave you!" Henry cried tears starting to fall_

_"You have to, after dinner sneak out to the stables, steal a horse and ride, ride like the wind!" Emma said urgently_

_"No Emma please!" Henry sobbed tears flowing down his face now_

_"Don't make me leave you!" Tears started to flow down Emma's face as well_

_"Go, we'll be together again soon I promise. But right now you need to promise me you'll run." Emma said_

_"I- I promise!" Henry sobbed after he and Emma sat crying in each other's arms for a while Henry went up to dinner he ate quickly as he always did and excused himself he quickly snuck out to the stables without problem. Tacked a horse and rushed the gate to the palace that was when the dark knights chased after him._

"She made me leave her" he whimpered again tears in his eyes James wrapped his arms around his grandson lovingly squeezing the boy tightly

"We'll save her buddy I promise." He vowed as Henry broke down and cried.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Regina fumed angrily he was gone probably back to Snow White no doubt he was telling Snow and her precious Charming how "horrible" she had been to him, that brat didn't know the meaning of the word! She'd given him food! A room! Anything his heart desired! Hell she could have thrown him in the dungeon if she wanted! Regina sighed no she couldn't, she loved Henry she could never hurt him she knew the army was outside, she knew she was ill prepared, and she knew unless she fought all her hard work would be for nothing and she'd be lucky to be alive come morning. Regina wondered but for a moment if she had been right in blaming Snow for Daniel's death... <em>Of coarse she had! It was Snow's fault he was dead! She had told her mother! Snow had put all of this into motion! <em>Regina smiled evilly and if she played her cards right it would all end today. Regina walked out onto a balcony over looking the battlefield now the real battle would begin.

_**There you go! please reveiw!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Emma sighed the heat hadn't let up and Emma was sure she was hallucinating there was no way the dungeon was free of guards. Regina wouldn't be that reckless what was going on? Something big? It had to be if they were left unguarded.

_"The animals are a buzz with news Grandpa James is sending an army!" _Henry's words ran through her head _an army, an army, an army! _Emma sat ramrod straight this was no hallucination brought on by the heat this was real, her father's army had arrived and everything would be ok!

* * *

><p>Belle grit her teeth the army had charged into battle with her in their mist, clad in armor and mail Belle was glad for once in her life of her families tradition of teaching their young the art of combat in all weapons. As Belle plunged her blade into yet another dark knight Belle's heart gave a painful twist no amount of armor and mail could protect Belle from her faint heart. The knight fell dead at her feet shaking the thoughts from her mind Belle moved on to the next villain with in reach her heart would be her downfall if she dwelled on it and Belle intended to live a <em>very <em>long time.

* * *

><p>Regina watched her war she could tell she was loosing the air crackled with magic of all kinds her knights had no magic. But Regina did, summoning the deepest, darkest magic inside of her Regina sent a hail of fireballs and lightning raining down on her enemy as she watched the battle change ever so slightly in her favor what Regina didn't know was things were changing deep within her own dungeons bounds were being tested and hearts breaking but Regina seemed to forget <em>true love conquers all.<em>

* * *

><p>Emma grabbed a large rock and struck it against the lock on her cell in attempt to break it. suddenly the lock broke and her cell door swung open darting from her cell Emma grabbed the keys carelessly left on the hook and unlocked Graham's cell<p>

"Graham!" Graham's eyes met hers they were becoming glassy.

"What are you doing?" He croaked

"Getting you out of here" Emma said supporting his weight and helping him out of his cell and through the empty dungeons. Graham crumpled at Emma's side as they escaped the dungeons

"Damn it Graham! You can't leave me!" Emma cried as his eyes became glassier crashing her lips against his in a fiery kiss of pure love and passion something pure exploded and bathed the land in hope and light, and just as it had happened to her parents years before _true love _changed the tides.

* * *

><p><em>Fire<em>, it destroyed Belle watched as the battlefield burned around her suddenly a gust of wind swept the land the lightning and fire stopped, the ground was left unscarred, and Regina's army dropped dead around them Belle looked around they'd won! The battle was over! And as Rumpelstilskin picked her up and spun her in a wide circle of pure joy Belle unsheathed the dagger the fairies had given her before the battle, she knew what needed to bed done the only way she'd ever be free

"We did it Belle!" Rumpelstilskin said crashing her lips against hers and as he gave her true loves kiss Belle drove the dagger into his back. She felt the power shift instantly all his wicked, horrible power filled her and at the same time was being drawn from her. As the last of the magic left her Belle pulled away from her true love as he lay dying in her arms

"W- why Belle?" He asked his eyes full of pain

"Because, I love you" Belle whispered brushing his bangs from his rapidly paling face

"I've saved you my love you'll see." She watched him fight the drowsiness that was filling his body

"Shhhh, my love sleep now" she whispered pressing a soft kiss to his lips

"Sing Belle… p- please" he said his voice soft Belle smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_"O my Love's like a red, red rose That's newly sprung in June; O my Love's like the melody That's sweetly played in tune. As fair art thou, my bonnie lass, So deep in love am I: And I will love thee still, my dear, Till a' the seas gang dry: Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear, And the rocks melt with the sun: I will love thee still, my dear, While the sands o' life shall run. And fare thee well, my only Love And fare thee well, a while! And I will come again, my Love, Though' it were ten thousand mile_._"_ Belle sang as her beloved lay dying in her arms.

* * *

><p>Regina watched in horror as her army died as the victors below celebrated Regina's heart raced. Without a second thought Regina turned into a raven and flew away to safety.<p>

_**Ok 1 Weirdest chapter I've ever writen it's short but long if that make sense, 2 Graham was dying of thirst (Regina cast a spell or something I REALLY did not think that through well enough!) and the magic of the kiss saved him and killed Regina's army, and 3 as I was writing this I realized I have a love hate relationship with Rumbelle I went from hating Rumpel (he creeps me out) to loving Rumbelle and wanting them to be together example: the kinda sorta reunion I wrote to Rumpel ticking me off in the finale and trust me I'm a vengeful person argo Rumpel is dead as a doornail and Belle stabbed him but she's free of the curse because she gave him true loves kiss as she did it so the magic went in then got sucked back out. There you go! please reveiw!**_

_**P. S. Sorry Rumbelle fans don't hate me!**_

_**P. S. S. this is what happens when you screw everything up AND DON'T KISS YOUR GIRL BEFORE HAND! 'Stilskin I kill you in my fan fics!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Graham sat up gasping for air,

"Graham!" Emma hugged him tightly

"Emma" Graham whispered as he hugged her back just then knights burst in

"Princess Emma!"

"August!" as the knight helped her to her feet Emma pulled Graham up after her

"Let's get you home" August said Emma nodded holding Graham's hand tighter terrified of being separated from him as August lead them out of the palace Graham whispered in her ear

"Emma you're hurting my hand." Emma blushed and loosened her grip

"Sorry, I just don't want you to leave my side." Emma whispered back as they reached outside two horses were fetched and Graham lifted Emma onto the back of one before climbing on behind her, August saw this but said nothing as they rode away behind August.

"Don't be scared my love, I'm not going anywhere" Graham whispered kissing the crown of her head.

"Promise?"

"I promise" Graham whispered when they reached the palace James was waiting outside. Graham helped Emma off the horse

"Henry's up stairs" her father said, bidding Graham goodbye Emma reluctantly went inside. She found Henry curled up on her bed fast asleep; Emma smiled suddenly feeling the affects of the adrenaline wearing off climbing into the bed being careful not to wake her son she lay down next to Henry and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I need to speak to you" Graham swallowed was he going to forbid him to see Emma ever again? He had hurt her<p>

"You seem to make my daughter happy" James said

"She makes me happy as well, I care deeply for her" Graham said

"Would you do anything for her?" James asked

"Yes, anything I love Emma I'd never hurt her." Graham said

"Then you have my blessing to court her you make my daughter happy and you will protect her" Graham bowed low

"Thank you your Majesty."

"But if you ever hurt her we'll have a problem me and you." James said

"Of coarse your Majesty" Graham said hiding his grin

"I'd also like to knight you." James said Graham gave him a shocked look James smiled

"If I know my daughter, and I think I do she'll want to keep you close." Graham nodded

"I would be honored to serve you and your family." Graham said James smiled

"You saved me once, and with Regina still out there Emma will insist I keep you safe." James said

"Thank you your Majesty" Graham said bowing before retreating to the woods.

* * *

><p>In the following weeks Sir Robin Hood and the knights searched the land for Regina. But she never appeared Graham was knighted and spent his days training in the ways of the knights. One day after training Emma requested an escort into the woods Graham instantly volunteered, as soon as they were amongst the trees Emma grabbed him by the tunic and kissed him<p>

"A little eager are we?" Graham laughed

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" Emma snapped Graham chuckled but supplied.

"Gods I love you so much" Emma whispered

"I was so scared that last day at Regina's palace I was scared I lost you." Emma whimpered

"Well you never have to worry you will never lose me" Graham assured her staring into her sparkling green eyes.

"Come with me I have something I want to show you" Graham said leading Emma through the woods

"Close your eyes" Graham said

"Graham!" Emma whined

"I won't be able to see!" Graham smirked

"That's the point"

"I swear to the Gods Graham if you let me run into anything!"

"Would I ever do that to you?" Graham laughed

"Yes" Emma snapped irritably Graham brought both Emma's hands to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"Come on it's not that far now." Graham said leading her into a clearing

"Ok, open your eyes!" Graham said Emma gasped they stood in a clearing a sparkling pool fed by a majestic waterfall caught Emma's attention, the lush green grass was dotted with small white flowers filling the air with their perfume.

"Oh Graham" Emma gushed

"It's beautiful" Graham smiled

"I thought you'd like it"

"Emma, I have something to ask you..."

_**Do you hear that? I think I can hear you guys screaming at me LOL Please Reveiw!**_


	23. Chapter 23

"What is it Graham?" Emma asked biting her lip what could he possibly want to ask her?

"You know how much you mean too me right?" Emma swallowed oh Gods was he leaving again? Was he going to ask her to wait for him?

"Graham, what's going on?" Emma asked trying to hide her trembling hands.

"I knew the first time I saw you standing in Regina's driveway you were meant for me." Graham continued

"Graham you're scaring me what's wrong?" Emma asked Graham smiled softly

"What's wrong is I want you to be by my side forever, you know my parents didn't leave me much my mother died after me and Robin were born and my father must of been overwhelmed because he left me for dead. He left me with her wedding ring I hated them but I could never get rid of the ring." Graham said holding up a beautiful ring the air caught in Emma's throat it was a simple ring a silver band and tourmaline stone was all the ring was but it was beautiful all the same.

"Oh Graham" Emma gasped as he dropped down on one knee.

"Emma will you make me the happiest man in all of the worlds and become my wife?" Tears filled Emma's eyes and held out her hand Graham slid the ring on Emma's finger Emma held her hand up staring at the ring.

"What do you think?" Graham grinned as he stood up and spun Emma around in a wide circle. Graham cupped Emma's face as he kissed her with fervor suddenly Emma pulled back and frowned

"What is it?" Graham asked

"Well there is the small matter of my father..." Emma trailed off

"Ah, that" Graham said

"I'm open to suggestions," Graham said

"Here's one" Emma. Said looking back towards the palace

"Let's tell him"

"How?" Graham said

"Like we shall do everything... _together_." Emma said kissing Graham a final time before taking his hand and walking back to the palace.

_**Kinda short but all kinds of awesomness! And I didn't realize I was copying Snow and Charming until I re- read it lots of love! Please Reveiw!**_


	24. Chapter 24

"HE DID WHAT?" James roared angrily glaring daggers at Graham

"James, keep your voice down Henry is in the next room!" Snow hissed. James knew better than to continue with his loud rant Snow was angry with him she only called him James when he was in trouble.

"Daddy, he makes me happy" Emma said nervously spinning that Godforsaken ring. James sighed Emma was his baby... his twenty-eight year old baby who deserved to be happy.

"You have my blessing." James said reluctantly

"Congratulations Sweetheart!" Snow said giving Emma a hug and practically drooling over the ring before going to hug Graham.

"Thank you" Emma said smiling at James

"You're not the baby I carried to the wardrobe, you're a grown woman." James said

"I'll always be your baby... I love you Daddy." Emma said hugging her father

"The question now is how are you going to tell Henry?" James asked Emma looked to Graham for a beat

"I- I guess we just... tell him."

* * *

><p>Henry stared at his mother<p>

"Marriage? As in the formal union between a man and a woman recognized by law, by which they become husband and wife?"

"Holy smokes kid what do you do all day, read the dictionary?" Emma asked Henry shrugged

"Henry if you would I'd like you to stand up with me as I marry your mother" Graham said Henry's eyes bugged out of his head

"Really your best man?" Henry cried

"Yes, exactly." Graham chuckled

"Cool!" Henry cried a smile lit Emma's face as Henry hugged her he could see the pride in his mother's eyes she tried so hard to give him a life, a family the things he'd been deprived of the last ten years and now she was giving him a father a real father! Someone who would take him hunting and teach him about being a man! Henry felt a blissful feeling fill him; life would be better now that much he knew.

* * *

><p>In the months that followed all the land lived in constant fear of the Evil Queen's reappearance but the queen stayed hidden, some feared just like her parents wedding before her the queen would appear at Emma's wedding but all fears were set aside on a bright and sunny day in June as guests came from near and far to attend the wedding of Princess Emma and her Huntsman. Emma sat at her vanity in her mother's wedding gown as her ten year old maid of honor Grace dressed in a evergreen green dress was braiding her hair.<p>

"I'm so nervous!" Emma said wringing her hands

"You'll be fine!" Grace insisted

"Just remember that true love conquers all" Her mother who was putting small white flowers in her hair chimed in

"Great the two people giving me advice on my wedding day is a ten year old and someone who was destined for her husband!" Emma joked there was a knock on the door and James stuck his head in

"It's almost time!" Emma took a steadying breath and joined her father after what felt like forever Emma and James were walking up the aisle towards where Graham and Henry stood.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" The priest asked

"Her mother and I" James said before Emma moved to join hands together with Graham

"I Graham take you Emma to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for all of eternity, this is my promise to you." Graham smiled

"I Emma choose you Graham to be my wedded husband.  
>To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,<br>to love and to cherish, for all of eternity, this is my promise to you." Emma repeated the priest turned to Graham

Graham, This woman, whom you hold by the hand, is to be your wife. She has given you one of the most sacred things under heaven: a woman's life and a woman's love. She will look to you for support, loyalty, and understanding.  
>Do you vow here, as you have promised Princess Emma That you will be true and loyal, Patient in sickness, Comforting in sorrow, And forsaking all other, keep yourself only unto her, promise to take this woman to be your wife and love her for all eternity?"<br>_"I do" Graham smiled_

"And do you Emma take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?"

"I do"

"May I have the rings?" Henry smiled at the priest and handed the rings to him

_"_I hold in my hands beautiful rings. They are made of precious metal representing two precious lives that stand before me. The ring has no beginning, no end...it represents the circle of life-the circle of love. May they be given, and received, to remind you of the vows you have made this day." The priest said before handing Emma's engagement ring to Graham.

"I give you this ring as a token of my love  
>and as evidence of the vow we have made.<br>Wear it as a symbol of all that we share together I ask you to receive this ring as a symbol of my love  
>and as a constant reminder<br>that I have chosen you above all others  
>to be the one to share my life. With this ring I thee wed. With my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. With this ring I thee wed<br>So the world may know my love for you I pledge to honor you with all that I have And all that I will become. With this ring, I thee wed  
>and offer a symbol of all that we will share -<br>our hopes, our dreams, and our love." Graham said sliding the ring on Emma's ring finger the Priest then handed the ring to Emma

"I give you this ring as a token of my love  
>and as evidence of the vow we have made.<br>Wear it as a symbol of all that we share together I ask you to receive this ring as a symbol of my love  
>and as a constant reminder<br>that I have chosen you above all others  
>to be the one to share my life. With this ring I thee wed. With my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. With this ring I thee wed<br>So the world may know my love for you I pledge to honor you with all that I have And all that I will become. With this ring, I thee wed  
>and offer a symbol of all that we will share -<br>our hopes, our dreams, and our love." Emma said doing the same to Graham.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The priest said and with that the guests clapped and Emma and Graham sealed their love with a _kiss_.

* * *

><p>Emma smiled she'd been dancing all night mostly with Graham, and Henry, and her father and she could not have been happier! Her and Graham had finally left the floor when the Blue Fairy approached them<p>

"Congratulations your Highness I wish upon you many happy years together."

"Thank you" Emma smiled

"I'd like to bestow upon you a charm, as long as you shall wear it, it will insure fertility and safe passage through where ever life takes you." The Blue Fairy said presenting a beautiful necklace shaped like a rose.

"Thank you" Emma said as the necklace magically appeared around her neck. Graham smiled as the Blue Fairy departed for no words could describe what the couple felt for each other.

_**Tada! A little longer than, "And do you emma take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?" Please Reveiw!**_


	25. Chapter 25

"I hereby call this meeting to order" James said as Graham settled in to his seat at James's right all the princes of the neighboring kingdoms had gathered to discuss the future of their kingdoms against Regina.

"Before we begin I'd like to welcome Prince Graham." Prince Thomas said smiling at Graham with utmost friendliness. Graham nodded in Prince Thomas's direction Emma had only been his wife (oh how wonderful it was to call her that!) a week but already he was regarded as a Prince, Graham was still adjusting to being addressed as Prince Consort by everyone he met but the friendliness shown to him by Prince Philip, Prince Thomas, Prince Fredrick and Prince Eric gave him hope that life as a prince wasn't so bad.

"Back to the matter at hand, what are we going to do about Regina?" James asked

"Our men have scoured the land is there any sign of her?" Prince Eric asked

"None" Prince Philip reported

"It's as if she vanished!" James cried frustrated

"Regardless who's going to make her pay once she's caught?" Everyone turned to Graham confused

"Regina has made all our lives and those that we love lives hell she should be punished." Graham nodded to Prince Eric

"Regina nearly killed Prince Eric's wife, she helped Maleficent cast a spell on Prince Philip's own consort, when Regina is caught she will die."

"By whose hand?" Philip asked

"Emma's" Graham replied the counsel went into an uproar

"You would risk your own wife for vengeance!" Prince Fredrick cried anger in his eyes at the thought

"As Emma's Godfather I must disagree with you Prince Consort this is too dangerous a task for Emma to fulfill!" Prince Thomas cried the only one who remain silent was Prince James

"I know my wife, she is strong, and good, and if I remember correctly you all put your fate on her when she was only a baby! Emma is the savior she can do this!" Graham said firmly

"We will let her father decide!" Prince Philip decreed

"Yes! Prince James what do you think?" Prince Eric said as everyone turned to the silent Prince

"Let her do it." James said

"Graham is right Emma is strong she can kill the witch and we can move on with our lives." And with that the counsel was dismissed. Graham rushed back to Emma and his room he found her reading a book by the window, Graham smiled using the same tread he used when hunting he snuck up behind her and hugged her waist

"About time you got back" Emma giggled marking her spot in the book and turning her head to kiss his cheek.

"I was thinking about going for a swim just me and you" Graham said Emma smirked

"What would my father say?"

"Do you really care?"

"Nope!" and with that the two raced down to the stables to fetch their horses and weapons (just incase) and rode off into the woods.

* * *

><p>It was almost dark when Emma and Graham rode back to the palace exhausted by their afternoon of swimming when Emma noticed a raven swooping closer and closer to them her stomach tightened something wasn't right. Suddenly Graham's horse reared spooked by the bird throwing Graham<p>

"Graham!" Emma screamed as her husband's horse raced off towards the palace leaving her prince unconscious grabbing her bow Emma knocked an arrow as the bird swooped closer to an already nervous Zuzanna

"Easy girl" Emma said taking aim _twang._ The arrow pierced the raven's breast and it fell. Emma watched in horror as the bird changed into Regina with Emma's arrow embedded deep in her chest. Dead. Emma dismounted and ground tied Zuzanna before rushing over to Graham

"Graham! Graham!" Emma screamed shaking him Graham stirred and opened his infinite blue eyes and smiled Emma breathed a sigh of relief Graham was alright helping Graham onto Zuzanna Emma raced home to report the death of the witch.

_**TADA! Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead. Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed. Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go, Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out. Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low. Let them know The Wicked Witch is dead!**_

_**As author of this story, In the world of the the Enchanted Forest, I welcome you most regally. But we've got to verify it legally, to see To see? If she If she? Is morally, ethic'lly Spiritually, physically Positively, absolutely Undeniably and reliably Dead As author I must aver, I thoroughly examined her. And she's not only merely dead, she's really most sincerely dead. Then this is a day of Independence For all the Munchkins and their descendants If any. Yes, let the joyous news be spread The wicked Old Witch at last is dead! LOL the Epicness of OZ please reveiw!**_


	26. Chapter 26

"Emma I'm fine!" Graham insisted

"You are not fine Graham you got thrown off a horse!" Emma cried as she paced Graham started to sit up.

"Don't you dare move!" Emma snapped

"Doc says you have three bruised ribs and your lucky it's not worse you could be in a coma Graham!"

"Well Emma what do you want me to do I just can't lay here like some invalid!" Graham said Emma sank down on the edge of their bed

"I don't know..." Emma trailed off before she began to sob Graham rubbed her back comfortingly

"Hey, come here" Graham said pulling her down next to him so she was laying beside him

"It's alright" Graham said wiping away her tears and pulling her closer so that she could bury her face in the cook of his neck unfortunately that interfered with his bruised ribs. Graham bit back a groan

"Oh! Am I hurting you?" Emma asked feeling his body go ridged

"Not at all" Graham said

"Graham don't lie to me" Emma said sternly

"I'm not lying" Graham said smiling

"Graham-" he cut her off be passionately kissing her

"Mmm- Graham!" Emma started to protest but Graham captured her lips again ending any further protest.

* * *

><p>In a different part of the castle Snow White sat by the fire wide a wake. Time didn't matter anymore as she stared into the flames her dream dancing through her head on repeat.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"MOMMA!"<em> Snow's eyes snapped open a little boy with deep blue eyes, the spitting image of her husband looked down on her scowling

_"Joseph" Snow groaned_

_"It's early!"_

_"You gotta get up Momma! Emma and Gwam and Wose are waiting!" Joseph insisted Snow smiled at her four year-old son's lisp_

_"Come on Momma! Daddy's alweady up!" Joseph insisted sighing Snow finally got up and dressed before letting Joseph drag her into the dinning hall where her family waited_

_"I did it Daddy!" Joseph cheered_

_"I got Momma outta bed!" James laughed_

_"That you did, come here buddy!" James said scooping their son up Emma smirked as she wiped the face of a squirmy four-year-old little girl with Emma's blonde curls and Graham's blue eyes._

_"Emma leave her be" Graham laughed pulling the child onto his lap_

_"Yay Papa!" the little girl said Emma rolled her eyes_

_"Such a Daddy's girl"_

* * *

><p>"Snow?" Snow turned to see he husband awake<p>

"What's wrong?" Snow shook her head

"Why are you out of bed?" James asked getting up and crossing the room to where she sat

"It's nothing Charming go back to bed" Snow said James knelt next to her and brought her fingers to his lips

"What's wrong love?" Snow felt tears burn her eyes and smiled

"Snow?"

"It's nothing it's just… I think I'm _pregnant_."

_**Tada! please review!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_"Come on Momma!" Her daughter tugged at Emma's hand_

_"What's with all the excitement Rosie?" Emma laughed as her daughter dragged her into her bedroom and out onto he balcony._

_"I saw them Momma! Fwum my window!" Rose cried_

_"Who Rosie? Who did you see? Emma asked Rose pointed adamantly making Emma scan the horizons at first she saw nothing and then she saw it riders_

_"It's him! It's him Momma!" Rose cried jumping up and down Emma held her breath waiting until the riders were close enough to make out faces, and there he was leading his troops home, galloping back to them._

_"PAPA!" Rose cried leaning over the railing Emma had to grab the back of her dress to keep her from falling. And just as suddenly as she had been leaning over the railing Rose was free of her mother's grip and running down to meet him Emma at her heels. When Emma arrived Rose was already wrapped up in a tight embrace she watched as the little girl was set down by the amour clad rider_

_"Graham!" Emma cried he looked up their eyes met and before she knew it she was rushing into her true love's waiting arms_

_"Don't think just because I'm hugging you right now means you're off the hook! You didn't send word for months!" Emma said as Graham held her tightly_

_"I think I know of a way to change your mind about that," Graham said pressing his lips to hers._

_"Ew! Cooties!" Rose squealed_

_"I'll show you ew!" Graham said chasing Rose back into the castle, Henry wandered over to his mother a hopeful look on his face_

_"Go ahead" Emma, said rolling her eyes at her fourteen-year-old son_

_"Thanks Mom!" Henry said as he ran towards the palace_

_"Five... four... three... two... one..." a feminine scream of joy pierced the air_

_"Blast off."_

* * *

><p>Emma sat up wide-awake Graham slept peacefully by her side. Emma carefully slipped out of bed wrapping a house coat around herself a slipping into her slippers Emma stole down to the kitchen, as quietly as possible Emma fixed herself a cup of hot chocolate taking a sip Emma sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" James asked<p>

"Yes James I'm sure! When I was pregnant with Emma I dreamed of a little girl with blonde curls and green eyes named Emma, this time I dreamed of a little boy who looked like you named Joseph." Snow said exasperated it was the fifth time tonight she'd told her husband she was sure and it was getting annoying.

"I'm going to get some hot chocolate with cinnamon" Snow said wrapping a housecoat around herself and heading down stairs to the kitchen she found Emma drinking a mug of hot chocolate while more simmered on the stove.

"Emma?"

"Oh! Hi I thought you were asleep!" Emma said

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Snow asked Emma shook her head

"Is Dad awake?" Snow nodded

"I didn't mean to wake anybody," Emma said blushing

"He was already up with me, don't worry" Snow said as Emma fixed two mugs of fresh hot chocolate and handing one to Snow.

"Something must be messing with our heads," Emma muttered

"Why do you say that?" Snow asked Emma shook her head

"Nothing, just having weird dreams that's all" Snow frowned

"About what?" And so Emma told her all about her dream and the little girl with blonde curls and infinite blue eyes. Snow nearly did a spit take

"What?" Emma asked when she saw the look on Snow's face

"Oh my Gods! Emma, you're pregnant!"

_**This chapter is EPIC! all this and listening to "A Land Without Magic" because this is the 5th time I've watched it and my DVR is getting wiped :-( THANK GOD FOR ONLINE EPISODES! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW because I worked super hard doing research on the Pregnancy dream thing. I think it'd be cool dreaming about your unborn child then waking up and finding out you're pregnant! Lots of love!**_


	28. Chapter 28

"_Pregnant?_ There is _no way_ I'm pregnant!" Emma flashed back to when she found out she was pregnant with Henry she'd had strange dreams too but now just like then she dismissed them.

"When I was pregnant with you I dreamed for several nights about a blonde haired, green eyed little girl named Emma," her mother said Emma's eyes widened

"How long did it take you to find out you were pregnant?" Emma asked

"A few weeks your father had to practically drag me to Doc so he could check me out." Snow said Emma shook her head

"There is no way I'm pregnant," Emma said finishing her hot chocolate and heading back to her room _pregnant? Ridiculous!_

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and despite the dreams, morning sickness, cravings, mood swings and Snow's insistence that she was Emma refused to believe she was pregnant. She just couldn't be, her and Graham... it just wasn't possible... was it?<p>

* * *

><p>Emma's mother wasn't the only one watching her closely, Graham was too he was worried about his wife she was moody, she craved cinnamon constantly, and often became sick after eating it. One day Graham went to Doc for advice.<p>

"Doc?" Graham called poking his head into the healer's little workshop. The short, cheerful physician emerged form behind a wall of books he smiled when he saw Graham

"Ah, Prince Consort are those ribs giving you any trouble?" Doc asked Graham smiled

"No, thanks to you they've healed wonderfully," Graham said

"Well how can I help you today your Highness?" Doc asked

"I'm worried about Emma" Graham said

"She's been moody, and craving foods that make her violently ill afterwards." Graham explained Doc smiled

"If I were you Prince Consort I'd speak to your wife" Doc said Graham nodded

"Thank you Doc" Graham said nodding in the dwarf's direction before rushing off to find Emma. He found her in the gardens smelling the roses.

"Emma!" Graham called as he approached Emma smiled when she saw him

"Graham!" Emma said hugging him

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been worried about you so I went to go see Doc" Graham smiled

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Graham asked Emma frowned trying to recall if she had anything to say to him

"No... I don't think I do." Emma said Graham frowned

"Emma, are you pregnant?" Graham asked Emma gasped

"Did my mother tell you that?" Emma asked

"No, are you?" Emma sighed

"I don't know, my mother keeps insisting I am but... Gods Graham I think I am!"

"Why didn't you go to Doc to check?" Graham asked

"Because I'm scared Graham! What if we're not ready? What if something goes wrong?" Emma started to cry

"Hey," Graham said hugging her tightly

"Everything's going to be fine, come on lets get you to Doc" he said leading Emma back the way he'd come praying to the Gods for a child.

* * *

><p>"When are we going to tell them your pregnant?" James asked Snow<p>

"When Emma woman's up and announces her pregnancy" Snow said as James gently planted a kiss on her crown. They sat in her husband's study glad for some privacy. Just then there was a knock at the door Snow groaned as James got up to answer it. He returned with Emma and Graham a moment later

"We have something to tell you" Emma said smiling softly

"I'm pregnant."

"Yes! I knew it!" Snow cheered James cleared his throat

"Oh right, so am I!" Snow said

"Since when?" Emma asked

"Same as you, I just didn't say anything" Snow said shrugging

"This is going to be so great!" Snow cried

"My little girl, your little boy growing up together!" Emma cried

"A girl?" Graham looked at Emma skeptically

"What if it's a boy?"

"Graham, trust me never argue with the women of this family about the gender of their children." James said

"Why?"

"Because that's one argument you'll never win" James said

"What? Are you saying we'll over react?" Emma asked

"No not at all" James said quickly

"Sounds like it" Snow said scowling

"You guys are over reacting this is a huge misunderstanding" Graham said

"HUGE!" Emma cried

"You think we're fat!"

"No-"

"Well I guess you two won't mind finding somewhere else to sleep tonight!" Emma snapped before her and Snow stormed out Graham groaned as the door slammed behind the two infuriated women

"How did that get so messed up?" Graham asked

"Beats me" James said pouring two glasses of mead and handing one to Graham

"A toast to fatherhood, shall we live yo see it" James said

"Hear, hear"

"We're dead men" Graham said taking a sip of the drink and sitting in a leather easy chair

"That we are" James agreed.

_**:) Please Review!**_


	29. Chapter 29

Henry knew something was going on he just couldn't figure out what,

"Maybe they're just trying to figure out what's normal anymore, I mean the Evil Queen just died" Grace said one day as her and Henry walked through the gardens

"No that's not it," Henry said frowning

"Something big is going on, and I'm going to find out what."

* * *

><p>So that afternoon Henry approached his mother and stepfather during tea.<p>

"What's going on?" Henry Asked as his mother added cinnamon (strange) to her tea

"What do you mean?" Graham asked him

"Mom's acting weird" Emma smiled warmly at her son

"It's nothing Henry just an unexpected gift" Emma said

"A gift?" Henry frowned not following

"Yes, there are going to be a few new residents in your wing of the castle" Graham smiled

"Is Princess Ella and Prince Thomas coming to stay?"

"No"

"Princess Abigail and Prince Fredrick?"

"Nope"

"Princes Ariel and Prince Eric? Princess Aurora and Prince Philip? Lady Belle?"

"Not even close!" Emma laughed

"Than who's coming?" Henry cried

"Princess Rose and Prince Joseph" Graham said winking at his wife

"Who?" Henry asked making Emma laugh

"Your uncle and baby sister" Emma said

"You're pregnant!" Henry cried Emma nodded

"So is Grandma"

"Awesome!" Henry crowed

"I'm going to be a big brother!"

"And nephew" Emma chimed in Henry grinned and ran around the table to hug his mother and stepfather this was the proudest moment of Henry's life a baby sister wow!

"Wait! How do you know it's a girl?" Henry asked

"Henry trust me when I say women in this family just know" Graham said Henry shrugged

"Good enough, I can't wait to tell Grace!" Henry cried jumping up from the table and running off to find Grace to tell her the news.

* * *

><p>In the months that followed Emma and Snow grew and by the fourth trimester Emma and Snow's patience was wearing thin<p>

"God I'm so fat" Emma muttered as her and her mother lounged around one day while James and Graham were in a council meeting

"You are not!" Snow admonished

"If anyone's fat it's me, darn boy craves nothing but cinnamon and chocolate on EVERYTHING!" Snow said rubbing her swollen abdomen.

"Pregnancy SUCKS!" Emma groaned standing up to quench a new craving (Pickles covered in chocolate and cinnamon) suddenly there was a pop and Emma stopped dead in her tracks

"Oh my Gods!" Emma screamed

"What? What's wrong?" Snow asked

"My water just broke!"

_**The Baby's coming! :) Please Review!**_


	30. Chapter 30

"Ok stay here and stay calm!" Snow said running out of the room

"Granny! Granny! GRANNY!" Snow screamed until the appointed midwife (she was supposed to deliver Emma but that plan obviously fell through) appeared

"Emma's water broke!" Snow cried

"Ok, I'll go get Emma you go get Prince Graham" Granny said Snow nodded

"Right Graham!" Snow said running off in the direction of the war room. When Snow arrived at the war room doors she banged on the doors as loud as she could

"GRAHAM GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!" Snow yelled at the top of her lungs the doors opened and Snow ran in

"What's the matter?" Graham asked

"Emma's water broke!" Snow cried

"What!" Graham cried jumping up from the table

"Come on before she rips your head off for missing the birth of your daughter!" Snow snapped. With a nodded from James Graham raced out of the war room Snow at his heels.

* * *

><p>"WHERE THE HELL IS GRAHAM!" Emma yelled mid contraction<p>

"He's on his way Emma, just keep breathing" Granny said blotting her sweaty forehead

"That's a girl, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out." Just then the doors to Emma and Graham's room burst open and Graham ran in followed by Snow

"Emma!" Graham cried rushing to her side

"Grahhhhhhh" Emma screamed as another contraction hit hard.

"Almost there Emma!" Granny said

"Anything I can do to help?" Snow asked

"Go get the baby blanket" Granny instructed and like that Snow ran off to Rose's nursery to fetch the blanket.

"I- I can't do this Graham!" Emma cried

"You can do it, I know you can!" Graham said as Snow returned

"Ok Emma just a little longer" Granny said another contraction and another pained scream from Emma before Granny said

"Alright let's bring a baby into the world"

"Push Emma!" Graham encouraged his wife

"Push!" After an hour of hard, grueling labor a baby's cry split the air

"Well what do you know?" Granny said smiling

"Another girl." Wrapping the tiny babe in a blanket with the name Rose embroidered on the bottom Granny handed Rose to her mother

"She's so little" Emma marveled at the tiny baby in her arms

"She's perfect" Graham said kissing his wife's forehead

"Do you want to hold her?" Emma asked beaming Graham reluctantly held out his arms and Emma laid the baby in his arms Graham smiled

"Hi Rosie," at the sound of Graham's voice Rose's eyes snapped open revealing infinite blue irises.

"She has your eyes" Emma whispered smiling.

_**May I present Princess Rose! :) Please Review!**_


	31. Chapter 31

Three days after the birth of her daughter Emma was pacing outside her parent's room holding Rose (or Rosie as everyone called her affectionately)

"Emma calm down she'll be fine" Graham said

"My baby brother is being born and you want me to be calm?" Emma cried unaware she was hugging her daughter a little tighter.

"Your mother survived a curse I think she can survive childbirth" Graham said taking their daughter from his wife so she wouldn't get squished.

"But what if she doesn't?" Emma demanded

"Emma she'll be fine" Graham insisted just then Henry and Grace came running up to them hand in hand

"Has it happened? Is Joseph here yet?" Henry asked

"Not yet any minute now," Graham said just then the door opened and James stuck his head out.

"Emma can you come here please?" Swallowing the lump in her throat Emma followed her father into the deathly silent bedroom Emma smiled when she saw her mother sitting up in bed holding a little bundle Emma sat in a chair next to Emma's bed Granny had out done herself! The same as Rose and Emma before her the baby was wrapped in a blanket with the name Joseph embroidered in blue on the bottom.

"This is your big sister Emma" Snow cooed to the baby who was looking around the room with interest at the sound of his sister's name Joseph's deep blue eyes snapped to Emma and stared

"My Gods, he looks so much like Daddy!" Emma breathed Snow shot her husband an "I told you so" look causing James to roll his eyes. Joseph smiled at the sound of Emma's voice and tears stung Emma's eyes

"You ok?" James asked worriedly

"I'm perfect, everything is just perfect" Emma said her gaze never leaving Joseph

"I guess this is what it means to have a 'Happily Ever After'" Emma said smiling

"It may have taken twenty-eight years but _this is our happy ending_." And it was… but it wouldn't always be for only mere weeks after her uncle's birth Rose was kidnapped. Our story begins fifteen years later in a tower _far, far away…_

**_Final chapter! Please Reveiw!_**


	32. Acknowledgements

**You know that place where you're half aseelp and half dreaming? I was there when the first chapter popped into my head. And now here we are! I never dreamed this story would go this far! what started off as a story about a father and a daughter turned into the story you just read. Here is the acknowledgements list for all those who faved/subscribed/ reveiwed to Dreams Become Reality! I couldn't have continued without your support, and I'm so incredibly happy that people enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! I'll be posting the Prolouge to the next fanfiction, called Tears of a Rose soon. Thank you so much to everybody who added Dreams Become Reality to their favorites list or their story alerts, and for all the wonderful reviews I've received. And then, of course, there are my silent readers out there, as well. I thank you all, too, for you generous support!**

_**Reveiwers:**_

_**LilNewbornVamp**_

_** (Thanks for the insperation!)**_

_**SnowandJames4eva (Reading your reveiws always made me smile you're a died hard Snowing fan!)**_

_**7Seven7 **_

_**BrittanyLS**_

_**hfce **_

_**Lady Blade WarAngel**_

_**Madje Knotts**_

_**PaoHalliwell **_

_**Lady Elena Bella Petrova**_

_**Janet Amaya Haughton**_

_**miley-avril**_

_**GwenCooper456**_

_**Marcie Gore**_

_**KoVeFanatic**_

_**Favoriters:**_

7Seven707-04-2012Angel-with-Black-Wings1303-30-2012ArtemisAzkadelliaRika05-08-2012Athenagirl1604-10-2012blackstar4806-01-2012BrittanyLS06-06-2012bulmettina03-27-2012certainlymagical04-03-2012ClaraLuna04-02-2012Clemences-are-so-sexy07-03-2012jade2nightwing04-05-2012Lady Elena Bella Petrova03-25-2012lalybear1704-04-2012LilNewbornVamp04-09-2012Minerva of The Arctic Mountain04-09--24-2012Rettop9203-23-2012SlytherinGirl201307-13-2012SnowandJames4eva06-01-2012TexannaRose03-23-2012The Girl In The Pointe Shoes03-30-2012thekeeblerelf04-17--19-2012Wolfshinobi9119205-08-2012

_**Followers:**_

7Seven707-04-2012agent133203-26-2012anitarose06-30-2012Anuxi03-25-2012Athenagirl1604-10-2012bats21207-18-2012bluejasminerose04-22-2012BrittanyLS06-06-2012bronzesnidget19605-07-2012Brooke640403-24-2012certainlymagical04-03--08-2012Cordy2207-13-2012Darknightfairy07-18-2012ekat123404-29-2012fictionfrek10103-25-2012hfce06-03-2012horsegirl33221103-25-2012IfyourHeartWearsThin04-09-2012jade2nightwing04-05-2012Janet Amaya Haughton03-25-2012Lady Blade WarAngel03-24-2012LilNewbornVamp04-09-2012Madje Knotts03-26-2012musicbrat-090105-16-2012NCISGleek03-23-2012nluvwithemmettcullen07-03--24-2012PaoHalliwell04-07-2012PiperPaigeP306-02-2012Quietgal2206-02-2012shaemysterious07-09-2012SnowandJames4eva06-01-2012TexannaRose03-30-2012valery8804-22-2012venlass04-02-2012wildpartyhouse24704-16-2012Wolfshinobi9119205-15-2012ZTA-Khaleesi04-02-2012

_**And the 18,860 people who viewed this story!**_

_**I'd like to thank my Dad for encouraging me to write, love you Daddy!**_

_**and I'd like to thank my family for the name Joseph (I was originally going to name him Seth but Joseph sounded better) **_**Once again, thank you SOOO much everybody! And once again, I'll be posting the prologue for Tears of a Rose soon Please watch for it. I love you guys!**


End file.
